Brothers no matter what
by AngelAquarius
Summary: Serenity's younger brothers Raditz, Turles and Goku always get into trouble when she's not at the house to stop them. Will they stop getting themselves into mischief or will their older sister find out?


**Brothers no matter what**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z although I wish I did. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**My OCC Serenity belongs to me**

**Brothers no matter what**

Goku had trained all day with his brothers Raditz and Turles and he was very tired. He went to bed really early, so his brothers sparred with each other. An hour later had gone by and they went into the house. They were really bored and didn't know what to do. Just then, Turles had an idea.

**Turles:** Hey Raditz, do you know when our older sister comes back?

**Raditz: **I think she said she'd be back in an hour. Why did you want to know?

**Turles: **I wanted to pull a prank on Kakarot before she got back and I wanted to know if you're interested.

**Raditz:** Sounds like fun. So what are we gonna do?

**Turles: **Okay, so here's the plan, we sneak into our sister's room, rid her dresser of bras and hide them in Kakarot's room.

**Raditz: **Okay, I'm in. When do we do it?

**Turles: **We do it right now before she gets home and before Kakarot wakes up.

So, Turles and Raditz did just what they had planned to do. They went to their sister's room, mauled her dresser of bras and put them in Goku's room.

1 hour later

**Serenity: **Guys, I'm home.

**Raditz: **Oh hey sis, me and Turles are just watching TV.

**Turles: **We're watching SpongeBob. So how was your day sis?

**Serenity: **Boring as usual. I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll get dinner going.

**Raditz and Turles: **Okay.

After Serenity takes a shower, she goes into her room to change into some different clothes. But when she opens up her dresser to look for a bra, she discovers that they're all missing. This is just about the time Goku wakes up from his nap. He yawns then gets out of bed. He's just about to leave his room when he notices his sister's bras lying on the floor.

**Goku: **Ewww! What the heck are sissy's bras doing in my room? I think I know who did this.

Turles and Raditz had heard Goku shout from upstairs and snickered. It wasn't long before Goku came down the stairs looking pissed.

**Goku: **Could one of you explain how our sister's bras ended up in my room?

**Raditz: **It was Turles idea!

**Turles: **Well, you were in on it too!

**Goku: **So both of you admit it?

**Raditz and Turles: **Yes.

**Goku: **I'm gonna go tell her.

**Turles: **Uh oh, we've done it now.

**Raditz: **We always have to get the short end of the stick with her when we do something wrong.

Goku went upstairs to his sister's room to tell her what Raditz and Turles did and she wasn't very happy. She went into Goku's room to collect all her bras and put them back into her dresser. When she was done getting dressed, she went downstairs to make dinner but not before talking to her brothers.

**Serenity: **Why did you guys hide all of my bras in Goku's room?

**Turles: **Because we were bored and didn't know what else to do plus we trained and sparred with each other all day.

**Raditz: **We thought it would be fun since you were gone and Kakarot was asleep.

**Serenity: **That still didn't give you the right to go into my room and hide my bras in Goku's room.

**Turles: **You're right sis and we're sorry.

**Raditz: **Sorry, sis.

**Serenity: **Of course I can't stay mad at my little brothers, I love you guys.

**Turles, Raditz and Goku: **We love you too sis and we always will.

**Serenity: **I'll always love you guys too. Now,I'm going to go make dinner now so you guys just find a place at the table to sit and wait.

They all nodded and sat down at the table to wait. In about a few minutes, dinner was ready and Serenity took two roasted chickens out of the oven and put them on the table. When she sat down, they all started eating. An hour later they were all full and put their dishes in the sink. The boys had gone to watch TV and Serenity cleaned up the kitchen. When she was done, she went into the living room and noticed all three of her brothers had fallen asleep on the couch. She turned off the TV causing Raditz to wake up. Serenity picked up Turles and asked Raditz if he could pick up Goku and put him in his bed. Raditz and Serenity put Turles and Goku into bed and went to bed themselves after saying goodnight.

**Tell me what you think. If I get a lot of good reviews, I might do the second chapter.**

**Please review**

**~Angel Aquarius**


End file.
